SKIWS
Nation Information _:. Nation Information SKIWS is a medium sized, mostly developed, and aging nation at 459 days old with citizens primarily of Korean ethnicity whose religion is Christianity. Its technology is first rate and its citizens marvel at the astonishing advancements within their nation. Its citizens pay extremely high taxes and many despise their government as a result. The citizens of SKIWS work diligently to produce Wheat and Water as tradable resources for their nation. It is an aggressive country that some say has an itch for war. When it comes to nuclear weapons SKIWS will not research or develop nuclear weapons. The military of SKIWS has been positioned at all border crossings and is arresting all drug traffickers. SKIWS allows its citizens to protest their government but uses a strong police force to monitor things and arrest lawbreakers. It has an open border policy, but in order for immigrants to remain in the country they will have to become citizens first. SKIWS believes in the freedom of speech and feels that it is every citizen's right to speak freely about their government. The government gives foreign aid when it can, but looks to take care of its own people first. SKIWS will not make deals with another country that has a poor history of inhuman treatment of its citizens. _:. Private Nation Messages -Create a link pointing to Cyber Nations to help attract new players to the game and get in-game money for your nation. See the link offer screen for more details. To dismiss this message click here. If you dismiss this message you can still participate in the link offer by visiting from the Game Related Links screen. -Your population density of 39.75 population per mile is at a good level at this time. Your military of 27,047 (44,342) soldiers is considered adequate strength for the size of SKIWS. The infrastructure of SKIWS is adequate at the time with a level of 4,305.00. _:. Government Information *Ruler: dare0021 *Nation Name: SKIWS *Warn Level: 0% *Warn History: No warn history *Last Donation: No donations on record. *Last Activity: 1/18/2009 3:01:28 AM *National Flag: *Alliance Affiliation: The Phoenix Federation *Alliance Rank: Ranked #124 of 253 alliance nations *Alliance Seniority: 10/17/2007 6:26:38 AM (459 Days) *Capital City: Musoorie *Capital Coordinates: 36.06686213257888, 129.2431640625 *About SKIWS: The Phoenix Federation pwns YOU! Support my minicity! agnostia.myminicity.com agnostia.myminicity.com/ind Never inactive *Government Type: Capitalist - Your people are happy with this government.(Next Available Change 1/1/2009) *National Religion: Christianity - Your people are happy with this religion. (Next Available Change 1/1/2009) *Currency Type: *Nation Team: - White Team Information Panel *Nation Created: 10/17/2007 5:38:43 AM (459 days old) *Technology: 711.76 *Literacy Rate: 100.00% *Infrastructure: 4,305.00 *Tax Rate: 28% (This high tax rate angers your citizens.) *Area of Influence: 1,687.306 mile diameter. 1,005.813 in purchases, 451.610 in modifiers, 229.882 in growth *War/Peace Preference: War is an option for SKIWS. *My Resources: *Connected Resources: *Bonus Resources: *Trade Slots Used: *Improvements: Banks: 5, Churches: 5, Clinics: 5, Drydocks: 1, Factories: 5, Foreign Ministries: 1, Harbors: 1, Hospitals: 1, Intelligence Agencies: 5, Police Headquarters: 5, Schools: 5, Shipyards: 1, Stadiums: 5, Universities: 2, *National Wonders: No national wonders. *Environment: 4.69 *Global Radiation: 0.69 *Senate Votes: 0 Votes (Senate Votes Disallowed) _:. Military Information *Nation Rank: Ranked #6,583 of 27,679 Nations (23.78%) *Nation Strength: 22,717.075 *Efficiency: 49.49 *DEFCON Level: *Threat Level: *Number of Soldiers: 27,047 (44,342) *Defending Soldiers: 27,046 (44,340) *Deployed Soldiers: 1 (2) *Number of Tanks: 3,868 *Defending Tanks: 3,868 *Deployed Tanks: 0 *Aircraft: 60 *Cruise Missiles: 0 *Navy Vessels: 14 *Nuclear Weapons: 0 *Number of Spies: 56 *Number of Soldiers Lost in All Wars. 99,816 Attacking + 48,695 Defending = 148,511 Casualties *Casualty Rank: Ranked #3,390 of 27,679 Nations (12.25%) _:. Population Information *Total Population: 67,065 Supporters *Primary Ethnic Group: Korean *Population Happiness: 58.27 *Population Per Mile: 39.75 Population Per Mile. *Military Personnel: 27,047 (44,342) Soldiers *Citizens: 40,018 Working Citizens